Sandy's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Sandy and Spongebob go to Goo Lagoon, but when Plankton schemes an evil plot, things start to get... dangerously cheesy...
1. Chapter 1

**Sandy's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, well, well, here's yet another good ol' fart fanfic as per request, this time, bizarrely enough, Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob Squarepants. Y'all ladies and gentlemen enjoy while I go try and make Krabby Patties (and fail). Yee-haw!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Nickelodeon.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sun drenched morning in Bikini Bottom, where our main stars of the story, Spongebob Squarepants and Sandy Cheeks, are heading to the Goo Lagoon today for some beachy, underwater fun.

"Well, chucks! Today's a good day for some beach bathing, 'eh Spongebob?" Sandy stated as she ribbed Spongebob.

Spongebob laughed as he slapped Sandy in the back, replying with high energy, "You said it, Sandy! It's a good thing I brougth my spatula with me today!" He squealed with joy as he pulled out his trusty old spatula, holding it proudly in the air.

"...You said you were going to leave it home." Sandy remarked flatly as she lowered her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

Spongebob chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I did, but I changed my mind because Mr. Krabs insisted I bring it!"

Mr. Krabs suddenly exploded out of the sand, laughing heartily as he wrapped his red pincers around Spongebob and Sandy. "That's right, Spongeboy, me bob! Now go and pick a spot, whilst I lure in the customers!" He sighed heavenly as he watched Spongebob cheering, jumping into the air with glee. Turning to Sandy, he smiled as he opned up his left pincer. "He's a real sport, that lad."

Sandy nodded slowly in agreement as she coughed a bit. "Yeah... I kinda understand how great he is for your business, Mr. Krabs." She leered over Mr. Krabs, to see Squidward Tentacles walking onto the scene. "By the way, Squidward, why are you here?"

Squidward slowly turned his head to Sandy, sighing as he shrugged. "Don't ask. I'm being forced to work." He then went to the wooden shack that Mr. Krabs built out of nowhere.

Sandy and Mr. Krabs looked at each other as they shrugged, heading to their positions on the bach. Mr. Krabs scuttled to the front of the wooden stand, waiting for the customers to arrive.

As Sandy ran past Spongebob, she briefly stopped, feeling a strange feeling in her stomach. "What in tarnation is going on-" A quick poot came out of her suit as Sandy gasped, slapping herself across the face with her left hand. "Get it together, Cheeks! You can't get gassy! Not in front of the people!" Getting her attention back, Sandy ignored the fart she had dealt as she joined up in the volleyball scene.

Several minutes later...

"Woo! Looking good, Sandy!" One of the peering male fish shouted as they cheered Sandy on.

Sandy scoffed as she giggled. "That's nothing! Watch this!" Keeping her underwater helmet on, Sandy took off her underwater suit, much to the appeal of the male fish that were sunbathing. Sandy posed quickly as she knocked an incoming volleyball back at Larry with great strenght.

"Sandy, that was amazing!" Larry shouted back as he got out of the sand, rubbing it off him as he approached Sandy. "You wanna show me some of your moves?"

Sandy slightly blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Aww chucks, Larry, that's really sweet." She turned around, to see Spongebob making Krabby Patties as she faced Larry again, smiling. "Let's go kick some volleyballin' butt!"

Larry agreed as the two went to prep up for some more hardcore volleyball,as several minutes went by. By this time, Spongebob had three pyramids made entirely out of Krabby Patties, with several towers of french fries and sodas as Squidward stood at the wooden post Mr. Krabs installed. Not too far away was Plankton, who was scheming yet another one of his imfamous schemes.

"This time, Krabs, I will crush you..." Plankton started as he laughed triumphally, proclaiming loudly, "And then, I'll never have to be tortured again! Never- AHHH!"

Plankton was stepped on by accident by Patrick Star, who was slurping his pink ice cream cone. Shrugging, Patrick continued slurping his delicious ice cream as Plankton screamed, being attatched to the bottom of Patrick's right foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy Cheeks finished a nice game of volleyball with Larry and several other fish as the beach goers cheered with enthusiasm. Nearby, Spongebob was finishing up making his twelve thousand and two hundredth Krabby Patty, as Mr. Krabs was trying to get people over, while Squidward read one of his magazines. Nearby, Plankton was under a sand castle, plotting another scheme as Patrick was sleeping face down in the sand.

"Now then... to get my revenge on Krabs, I'll... build a sand rocket!" Plankton decided as he laughed, pounding his right fist on his left hand.

"Is that even possible?" Karen, Plankton's computer wife, interrupted as she rolled herself over, obviously demoaning Plankton's failing plans yet again. "Why don't you just build a real rocket?"

"Quiet, Karen!"Plantkon snapped as he rubbed his chin, thinking a bit as he pondered, snapping his fingers as he gasped, "Wait, of course! I don't need a sand rocket! I'll just build a real rocket!" He laughed as he placed his hands by his side, closing his eye. "Am I a friggin' genius or what?"

Karen stared blankly at Plankton as she moved away, deciding to get some relaxation as Plankton wasn't worth the trouble.

Sandy moved a bit back as she prepared to hit the volleyball. However, when it did come to her, it accidentally hit her face, causing the squirrel to land... right on Plankton.

"Wait, what?" Plankton blubbered as he opened up his eye, looking up and screaming for his life as he was crushed by Sandy's butt, which in terms of size compared to Plankton was huge. Plankton moaned as he weakly crawled out from the sand, barely able to pull himself out. "Owww... crushed by a mammal... could it be any worse?"

Sandy was about to get back up, but she felt a strange sensation in her stomach again, causing her to hold it with her hands. She groaned as she closed her eyes. "Oh crap... it's happening again..."

"Sandy! You okay?" Larry asked as he ran over to Sandy.

Sandy chuckled nervously as she slightly blushed. "Err, haha, yeah. Just resume the game without me, I'll be there in a bit."

Larry scratched his head as he shrugged. "Okay, Sandy, whatever you say." He picked up the volleyball and returned to the volleyball net.

Sandy groaned as she rubbed her stomach, closing her eyes as she ripped a huge fart. This was bad news for Plankton, as Sandy's fart was literally an earthquake to him, and considering that she farted right on him, made it even worse.

"ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!" Plankton screamed at the top of his lungs as he coughed, being knocked out unconscious by Sandy's gas.

Sandy sighed of relief as she opened her eyes, still blushing after her loud fart. She was surpised, however, that none of the beach goers noticed, making it better for her. She stood up wiping her forehead as she said, "Phew! That was a relief. But now, it's back to the match!" She ran back to the volleyball net, with Plankton still stuck in her butt, which was unfortunate enough as a storm of farts was brewing in Sandy's butt...


	3. Chapter 3

Plankton groaned weakly as he woke up, rubbing his eyes to see where he was. Much to his horror, he realized that he was stuck in Sandy's butt, having gone all the way from the beach to Sandy's treedom. Plankton tied pulling himself out, but failed, only to be rewarded by another raunchy fart from Sandy.

"Oh dear neptune!" Sandy exclaimed as she noticed the sound quality of her last toot, looking at her butt cautiously, "I don't know what I've eaten last night, but it's sure giving my butt something to toot about!"

Plankton groaned, the fart and the horrible pun giving him more headaches than there already was. "Medic... I need a medic..." He sighed as he passed out again, his tongue sticking out as he looked down.

Sandy quickly took a shower, taking off her old fur as she whistled merrily. Although the pressence of water made Plankton feel better, he was still trapped in Sandy's butt, which was a nightmare for him as Sandy's farts were literally like nuclear bombs. Plankton tried crawling out, bit he remembered what happened the last time he pulled off a similar stunt.

"Oh yeah, it involved me trying to use Sandy's fur to steal the formula, only for me to get my ass handed to me by that stupid squirrel..." Plankton quietly muttered as he sighed, wondering how long the torture of Sandy's farts would last.

**Three Minutes and Forty Eight Seconds Later**

Sandy sighed as she placed on a brand new fur suit, feeling more lively than ever before. Stretching her arms out, Sandy headed back out of her treedom, accidentally letting a loud fart go just as he was going to exit. Though barely hearable compared to the fart, Plankton let out a high pitched shriek in horror as he could barely hold on.

Taking a quick look at the treedom, and then her butt, which released another routin' toutin' poot, Sandy shrugged as she locked the door, heading back to the Goo Lagoon, as Plankton was slowly but surely losing the last shreds of his sanity.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Did I get lazy? Yes. Am I probably going to give this more chapters? Nope. That said, I apologized for half assing this, but I literally have no idea how to continue this, so... enjoy.

* * *

Sandy Cheeks made it back to the Goo Lagoon, with Plankton pretty much knocked out unconscious for good. She reached the volleyball point, where she was greeted by Spongebob, who made an entire sand fort shaped like Krabby Patties.

"Sandy, glad you could make it down here!" Spongebob exclaimed as he laughed, shaking Sandy's hand, "I already made four hundred million, eighty thousand, ten hundred and sixty four Krabby Patties! It's a new record for me!"

Sandy chuckled nervously as she patted Spongebob on the head. "That's great, Spongebob, but I gotta do something rather important..." She headed towards the volleyball court, only to trip and land on her face in the sand. "Oooh!"

Larry noticed this, and he rushed over to Sandy, wondering if she needed help. "Hey Sandy! Ya need help getting back up?"

Sandy tried to stand back up, but sadly, her butt, which was sticking out in the air, had other ideas, and with a bit of a struggle, released a fart so loud the entirety of Bikini Bottom exploded, bubbles rising all around the lone island of Bikini Atoll as silence immediately followed. Two minutes later, only one bubble resufaced, floating in the air as it contained... Plankton?

"Huh... urgh... dah... ehh... what..." Plankton moaned as he rubbed some drool from his mouth, looking down to see he was in the bubble. Gasping, he screamed for help as he pounded against the bubble, failing much to his dismnay. "Karen, wherever you are, HELP!"

**THE END**


End file.
